The Game
by KittyBits
Summary: Stressed by his demanding job and his helpless tries to give Jack a normal upbringing Hotch suddenly stumbles across what might be the perfect solution to all of his problems. But how to get back in the game? Hotch/OC-pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know what you get when you combine don't and own? Dow'n! I totally dow'n CM!**

**Author's note: This is an idea a played with for a while. I don't know where it's going or for how long, but I'm willing to write till I find out. **

* * *

Hotch glanced at his son behind him in the car. He couldn't help feeling guilty about all the times he wasn't there to drive his 5-year-old son to kindergarten or to pick him up afterwards. He tried his best to be a good father but it was hard.

"You seem excited," he told his son as he kept kicking his feet in the air.

"Can you drive fathder daddy?" Jack asked and flashed his dad a huge smile. His missing front teeth gave him a small lisp and made his son look like he was up to no good.

"You know I have to keep at the speeding limits. I have to be a good example."

"But I wantth do hurry up and get there!" his son said and leaned forward. "Annie'th gonna be there!"

"Is Annie your girlfriend," Hotch asked. He couldn't exactly remember what he had thought about the opposite sex at that age. If he had felt like his son he must have felt a great deal of disgust.

"Noooooo!" the boy in the backseat yelled with a shocked look on his face. "Girlth are mean! And girlfriendth are for gwown-upth! Like daddy!" He exclaimed and shot back in the seat. Hotch felt his heart sink and twist.

"You think I should get a girlfriend?" he asked his son. He couldn't grasp the idea of finding a girlfriend and even less a substitute mother for Jack. But if his son missed a mother figure and aunt Jessica wasn't enough, he would have to come up with something.

"All the thuperheroeth has girlfriendth!"

"Even Captain America?"

"He had many girlfriendth!" Hotch frowned. He would have to go through those comics some day, God knew what his son had been learning from them.

"But you don't have one?" His son shook his head violently. "And you don't want one?"

The shocked look on his son's face softened to a concerning one instead. It felt wrong to see those emotions in the eyes of a boy so young.

"Are you gedding old daddy?" his son asked softly.

"A little bit every day I think," Hotch replied still feeling a little shook up about his son's behavior.

"I think you are daddy, 'cause you just forgod whad I told you righd now!" he said and a smug smile spread on his face. Hotch felt his face crack into a smile too as he realized the power his son held over him.

"Well it seems like you're right," he said as he pulled to a stop in front of the kindergarten.

He held on to his son as they walked to the opening in the fence surrounding the kindergarten area but Hotch noticed the rush Jack seemed to be in.

"Are you sure some special girl isn't in there waiting for you?" Hotch asked his son and mused at the indignant looked he got as answer. "Had to ask" he smiled to himself. He always felt relieved when he smiled around his son. But if he thought about it those probably were the only times he smiled. He felt his smile fade away at that thought.

God he felt old.

He gave an acknowledging nod to the nursery teacher welcoming the kids at the gate.

"Mrs. Terragni," he said to the older Italian woman.

"Mr. Hotchner," she replied. She knew how he struggled to make ends meet after his wife passed away at felt a great deal of respect for the way he coped.

"Mitheth Terrarni where's Annie?" Jack asked eagerly as the nursery teacher let him in. She smiled at him.

"She's right over at the swings," she said and pointed in the given direction. Jack's face lit up.

"Annie!" He yelled and started running towards the swings.

A woman in a yellow summer dress turned at the sound of her name.

"Jack!" she called back and opened her arms wide to welcome the boy with a hug.

Hotch felt his heart speed. His mouth turned dry, his hands sweaty.

"Hayley," he breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hayley," he breathed._

Hotch watched breathless as his son threw his arms around his mother. Late mother. Something wasn't right here.

"Jack Hotcner, you have to say goodbye to your father before he goes off to work," Mrs. Terragni called after the boy in a scolding voice.

"Annie, my daddy brought me here today! He'th a FBI-man! Ha catcheth baaaad guyth! Like the man that hurt mommy!" Jack pulled eagerly at the woman as the truth dawned on Hotch. Hayley still wasn't alive and this woman merely looked a bit like her. First of all she was younger.

"Daddy thith ith Annie. Remember I told about her in the car." Second of all her hair was a lot longer, braided down her back.

"I remember you mentioned her. I'm not that old." Third of all she was taller as he could look almost level right into her eyes.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, Jack's father," he said sticking out his hand. Fourth of all she didn't dress at all like Hayley had as she had been more of a tee and jeans-girl.

"Hi! Annie Adams! I'm a new nursery teacher here as of a month ago I think." She looked at Mrs. Terragni who nodded in reply. Annie smiled. "And I think Young Jack here has taken quite a liking to me," she said grabbing Jack's shoulder's and pulled him into a small hug.

"Your're the betht!" Jack declared with an adoring look up at the tall young woman. A small blush colored her cheeks in reply to that. "You're the best too!" She beamed down at him.

"And now young Mr. Hotchner say goodbye to your father. You know he has a very important job and he can't be late," the older nursery teacher interrupted and Jack shot his father an apologetic smile.

"Bye daddy! Are you gonna pick me up later too?" he asked as Hotch pulled him in for a hug.

"Yes I am. I will be here around 5.30." he said as much to himself. "If anything happens I will call and make aunt Jessica come pick you up,, OK?" the boy nodded with a serious face. Hotch smiled slightly and pulled away from his son. Lastly of all she didn't look anything like Hayley. What had he been thinking?

"Remember I love you."

"I love you too daddy," Jack answered and turned to join the other kids holding Annie's hand.

"I mithth him already," he whispered to the woman at his side.

"He misses you too Jack," she said and squeezed his hand in encouragement.

Hotch watched them from the car. He felt his heart tighten for the second time in one morning but this time it was different. He couldn't exactly point out what was different but something surely was. He opened the car door behind him and sighed. A brief glance at his wristwatch told him he was 5 minutes late already but he still couldn't tear his eyes away from his son and the woman he so openly adored. With a last glance at Jack he entered the car and left the kindergarten's parking lot.

Hotch settled at his desk with a sigh.

He poured his first cup of coffee with a sigh.

He left the toilet with a sigh much to the disturbance of an innocent cleaning lady about to enter.

He received a large collection of paperwork with a sigh and wrote his name with another.

As Rossi entered his office with a worried look he was about to sigh but realized before it was too late.

"Is anything wrong?" the older Italian agent wanted to know.

"Nothing out of the usual," Hotch replied.

"Then why are you running around sighing like an infatuated teenage girl?" Rossi asked with a cocky smile. Hotch shot him an annoyed glare.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"I didn't say you weren't." Rossi shrugged. "But don't you want to be more than just 'fine'?"

Hotch looked at him with his perfect pokerface.

"More than fine?"

"And you know what can make a man feel more than fine?" Rossi settled at the edge of Hotch's desk. "A woman."

_Jack looking up at a young woman in a yellow summer dress and an adoring smile. _

"Really?"

"Really. You're still young and breathing." Rossi looked at the blank face staring back at him without smiling. "Damnit Hotch. You can't just lock your heart away like that. It just isn't healthy!"

_Two bright eyes smiling at him as a soft but firm hand shook his as she introduced herself._

"I'll manage." Rossi went silent.

"What are you thinking about?"

_Long braided hair the color of ripe wheat. _

"Nothing." He sighed. Rossi smiled.

"That my friend is not nothing." He rose and walked to the door. "Of course my words mean anything to you. You're already in a happier place." He left the room.

Hotch leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. He sighed.

"Oh, and," he heard Rossi's voice from the door. "I just remembered my favorite proverb: the first sigh of love is the last of wisdom." He left the office once again as Hotch glared at him.

Hotch closed his eyes frowning.

Had he justed recalled the sight of a woman's hair and sighed?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: What can I say. Captain America. Total Dow'n!**

* * *

Annie waved a last goodbye after Julie Moore as she left the kindergarten with her mother. Now she went back to Jack Hotchner – the only person keeping her from going home and take a nice long shower.

"So Jack, now it's just the two of us," she said and settled on the swing next to the boy. He was smiling and humming a bit as he kicked his legs to move the swing.

"You look quite happy about it too."

"I am." Annie rose from her swing and started pushing Jack.

"Why is that?" she asked enjoying the bright and happy mind of the 5-year-old boy squealing excitedly as the ground suddenly seemed so far away under his feet.

Annie stopped the swing.

"Aunt Jeththica alwayth cometh at four. Daddy ith alwayth late."

"Ah, so you think your dad will com pick you up."

"I know he will!"

Annie laughed and pulled Jack off the swing.

"Let's build a huge sand castle for him to see when he comes, alright?"

Jack nodded, and rushed to the sandbox and started shoveling. Annie stood and watched him for a moment and then joined in.

"You know what Jack."

He shook his head and took a bucket.

"When I was your age making sandcastles was my favorite thing to do."

"It'th my favorite thing too!" Jack beamed at her swinging his bucket filled with sand.

"What's your least favorite thing to do?"

"Washing my hands before lunch." Annie laughed.

"I get that. What about your favorite food?"

Jack sat down in the sand and looked at Annie with a thoughtful look on his face.

"When Daddy maketh pathta with tomatoeth I like it the best!"

"Is your father your favorite person then?"

The smile on Jack's face grew bigger at the thought of his father. "Yeth!" He nodded feverishly. "My Daddy ith the cooletht person in the WORLD!" He leaned closer to Annie, "He ith even COOLER than Captain America!" Annie looked at his face feigning shock.

"Your dad is THAT cool, huh?" Jack nodded again. "I'm impressed! But he does look cool." Jack sighed.

"Girlth alwayth think about lookth."

"That's how we're different from boys." Annie said laughing. "Describe how your dad is cool."

"My Daddy travelth to ALL the stateth and catcheth all the bad guyth! And then he cometh home and pick me up from kindergarten and maketh Mac and Cheethe." Annie frowned.

"Do you get a lot of Mac and Cheese?"

"Not enough!"

"Do you get more Mac and Cheese than you get get pasta with tomatoes?" Jack nodded. "If your dad is your favorite boy person who is your favorite girl person? Your aunt?"

"Noooo! Aunt Jeththica maketh me wash my handth all the time! And she tellth me what to do all the time! And she putth me to sleep BEFORE my bedtime!" Jack gave Annie a repulsed look. "She never playth with me. She just say to play myself." Annie let a hand glide through the blond locks on Jack's head. "She's a grown-up. We don't always have time to play."

"You have time to play!" He looked at her hopefully.

"That's because it's my job."

"Mrth. Terrarni never playth with us."

"That's because she's getting old."

"I don't like old people." Jack snuggled closer to Annie who pulled him against his side.

"Why don't you like old people Jack?"

"Becauthe they're going to die." He had whispered the words but Annie heard them loud and clear. Her chest grew tight.

"Do you think about dying a lot Jack?" She asked and looked down at his face.

"Only when Daddy ith away."

"Is he away a lot?"

"Too much."

They sat looking at the messy sandcastle in front of them.

"I don't feel like making sandcastles anymore." Annie said.

"I don't feel like it too."

"Do you want to go inside and wait for you dad?"

"Yeth pleathe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm still totally d'owning CM. And now I'm d'owning The Man from Memphis and Lady Gaga too! Fancy that :O**

**Author's note: The songs Hotch listens to is: Are You Lonesome Tonight, She's Not You, Can't Help Falling In Love With You and King Of The Whole Wide World. **

* * *

Hotch had been up to his neck in paperwork. After JJ left the amount of papers ending in his inbox grew and today he hadn't really had his mind in it. Halfway through a report he glanced at his watch and felt his heart sink.

5.27 p.m.

He had grabbed as many sheets of papers as he could stuff under his arm and rushed through the bullpen and to the elevator.

As he flew past the other agents shot each other understanding glances. When the team was out on a case Hotch would be the first to rise and the last to bed at home he left around 5 everyday so he could pick up Jack. Or he tried to. In fact Hotch almost running towards the elevator was an increasingly common sight. Today he was rather late though.

Hotch fumbled with his keys at the car and swore under his breath. Finally getting in the car and leaving the parking lot to the kindergarten didn't make him feel relieved. The traffic was horrible. When Hotch realized he was stuck he was 10 minutes late to pick up Jack. He swore out loud and went through his briefcase in the search of his cell phone. It wasn't there. Hotch banged his hands on the steering wheel. And remembered that his phone was in his pocket. Swearing he pulled it out an went through his history to find the number to the kindergarten. He found it. He pulled the green button. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Aaron Hotchner. My son is still in your care and right now I'm stuck in traffic. I'm trying my best to get out of here but I don't know what's going on."

"Oh, Mr. Hotchner. This is Annie Adams from this morning. Actually Jack is the only kid left."

Hotch's heart fluttered then tightened as the woman the woman on the phone spoke to him.

"I'm awfully sorry, but I just don't know when I can be there."

"Hmm. Does Jack have a key to your house?"

"Uhm, well, yes, he has."

"Perfect, then I will take Jack home to your place and stay with him until you get home."

"You really don't have to do that Ms. Adams, it might only take 15 or 20 minutes."

"And it might take several hours. None of us know and it is more convenient for the both of us if Jack and I go to your house." Hotch could hear her go through some papers. Around him people started to use their horns as nothing happened. "You know, it's actually on my way home. And it is absolutely NO problem whatsoever!"

"Well..." He didn't really feel safe letting a stranger into his house. But he had chosen exactly that kindergarten because of the thorough check they put their employees through. "I guess if you insist."

"Perfect! I'll take Jack home and you just take your time – a federal officer shouldn't speed. We'll see you later."

The line went silent.

Leaned back heavily and sighed. This was just perfect. He had so little time with his son and now he had to spend an unknown amount of it stuck in traffic. Stupid city. At least he was sure that Jack got home and perhaps that Annie woman would even feed him. At least Jessica made sure his fridge was always full. And the condo was pretty neat.

Hotch turned on his car radio.

"... are working to move the truck. The crash has caused the entire flow of traffic out of Quantico to come to a halt, but dear listeners, know that it is only a question of minutes before you can start moving again! Meanwhile Lady Gaga will keep you company with Aleja..." Hotch turned off the radio and started the CD-player. He wasn't that fond of music the blond woman produced. He preferred it a bit more old school.

"Are you lonesome tonight." Elvis Presley sang to him from the small speakers of the car. "Do you miss me tonight?"

"No, I'm not, and no I don't," Hotch said to the dead man and hit the Next-button.

"Her hair is soft and her eyes are oh so blue." Hotch stiffened in his seat. "She's all the things a girl should be/but she's not you." Hotch swore as he hit the same button again.

"Wise men say only fools rush in," he hit the button before The King got any further. His mood darkened at the infinite number of love songs on the CD. Finally he settled with 'King of the Whole Wide World' and sang along quietly as he agreed that it was the poor singing man who ruled the world.

* * *

**I feel sorry for Hotch. **

**But I like him. **

**I had no idea that this was gonna happen... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still d'own CM and Captain America. **

**Author's note: This is the longest chapter so far. For God's sake, notice the small things! They might have some hidden meaning!**

* * *

Could it be? Could it really be? Was it true? It looked like it! It did! It was true! It moved! They were moving!

* * *

"Are you done eating?"

"Yeth. Thankth for dinner." Jack pushed his plate away.

"Now wait a minute there, young fellow!" Annie pointed at the plate. "You see the green little trees right there?" Jack nodded. He had been trying NOT to notice the broccoli the entire meal but had failed.

"They're healthy and make small boys grow big and strong. And where I come from we eat up, or...!" She let the line trail off and Jack gave her a scared look.

"Or what?"

"Or we have to eat them for breakfast the next morning!" Jack gasped and quickly stuffed his mouth with the broccoli. "Do they really taste that bad?"

Jack looked at her. He looked thoughtful. He chewed and swallowed. And then he shook his head.

"And don't you think your father will be proud when we tell him you ate ALL the broccoli without me having to scold you."

"But you don't scold people."

"I can if I have to and they deserve it. But I don't like to do it. So I'm glad you did it this fast." She stood and took his plate to the kitchen.

"What time is it Jack?"

"I dunno."

"Look at the clock." She heard the shuffling of feet as she let the water run and washed the plates superficially.

"Ummm, the small hand pointth at 7 and the long hand pointth at 4."

"And what does that mean?"

"That I'm not going to bed yet!"

"That's right, it's bathing time!" She turned and saw the shocked look on Jack's face.

"But I showered with Daddy yethterday!"

"What do you want to do before going to bed then?"

"Play a game!"

"Find one and I'll clean up."

"OK!"

The boy left Annie in the kitchen. She blushed as she washed the plates from their dinner. The leftovers she put on a plate for Jack's father. Mr. Hotchner. Aaron. She blushed again. She took a deep breath and forced herself to think about Jack and not showers as she joined him in the living room.

"So what are we going to play?"

* * *

Hotch parked the car in front of his relatively new home. He saw lights in the windows and rushed inside. Of course nothing was going to or had happened while he had been stuck in traffic. He just had to SEE that he was right. He had worked too many cases where everything seemed alright. He pushed the thought away. He missed his son and now he was going to see him.

He opened the door.

"Jack?"

"In here Daddy!" Hotch heard the boy answer from the living room. He hung up his jacket and dropped his briefcase and the stack of paper on the floor.

He was alright. He sat with the nursery teacher on the couch in his pajamas and smiled at his dad when he walked in to them. Then he flew into his father's arms to get a hug.

"Welcome home Daddy!" Hotch smiled and lifted his son as he hugged him tightly.

"What a welcome! Hi there Buddy. And hello Ms. Adams." He said and smiled an awkward smile to the young strange woman on his couch.

"Welcome home Mr. Jack's Dad. And please call me Annie." She rose and smiled to him. "Jack has eaten dinner, played a game, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and tidied up after a short pillow fight. All in all your son is ready to go to sleep."

"Thank you so much Ms. Adams – Annie. And please call me Hotch." He put Jack down. "If you say goodbye to Annie and then get ready in bed I'll come ready a story to you."

Jack smiled to his dad and turned to Annie.

"Goodbye Annie. Thank you for dinner and playing."

"Sleep tight Jack. And I would happily do it again!" Se looked at him and recognized the look in his eyes. "Hug?" She knelt down and embraced the boy. His arms closed round her neck as he whispered, "You are my favorite girl-person Annie."

"Thank you Jack!" Annie said as she rose and smiled. "Now sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow."

As Jack rushed to settle in his bedroom Annie turned to face Hotch. "And then I will be going."

"I'll show you out."

Annie took her jacket from a hanger.

"I can't thank you enough. I was completely stuck just outside my office."

"It's not a problem – Jack is an amazing boy. But he misses you." She closed her jacket and looked at Hotch seriously. "He's afraid of people dying. I just thought you should know that."

Hotch felt as if Foyet had just stabbed him right in his heart. "He is?"

"It's not uncommon for kids, but death has been closer to Jack than to most of his friends. He's afraid of losing you every time you travel for your job."

Hotch felt his heart break stronger and clearer than anything he had felt for years. And she saw that.

"Just tell him that nothing is going to happen." She put a reassuring hand on his arm and squeezed it with a small smile. "Nothing bad happens that Captain America can't handle and since you're cooler than him it should be no problem."

"Should I..." Hotch couldn't end the sentence knowing how that might affect his and Jack's life.

"No, you shouldn't. He would hate himself for making you do that when he gets old enough to understand. But... Please try to smile more. For your own sake too!" She put her hand on the doorknob the other still resting on his arm. "You look like you carry the weight of the entire world on your shoulders. And though they are broad and masculine they're not that broad." Her grip on his arm loosened and her hand glided hesitantly down his arm before letting completely go.

"There's some leftover dinner in the fridge." she opened the door and entered the hallway.

"Wait you should... as a thank you," Hotch called after her as he came to his senses.

She turned and frowned at him. "Don't even think about it! This was a favor for a friend! Call me if you need help another time, I would happily help you out too." and with those words she opened the front door and left him alone in the dark hallway.

* * *

He had put Jack safely to bed, reading an extraordinarily long story. Then he grabbed the paperwork and his briefcase and put it on the table. She had left a note on the plate in the fridge.

_Eat your broccoli – even your son does that. And remember, call me!_

It had a phone number.

* * *

**Wow – that turned out gloomy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dow'ning CM. And quite a few things more.**

**Author's note: Aaaaah! Less gloomyness! I made some assumptions on behalf of Jessica Brooks, if I'm wrong or anything, please let me know. I only know she's a good cook...**

* * *

Reid was restless. He kept moving around the plane preventing everybody from getting a moment of peace and quiet. He sighed heavily as he settled next to Prentiss.

"Can this plane go any faster?" he complained and pouted. Prentiss looked at him with suspicion in his eyes.

_Oh oh!_

"You in a hurry?"

"No – not really," Reid said uncomfortably. He shifted in the seat as Prentiss gave him an inquiring look. It caught Morgan's attention.

"I definitely think our little genius is quite eager to land. Why in such a rush Pretty Boy?"

Reid murmured under his breath.

"I couldn't hear that. Speak up Kid!"

"I have a date!"

Morgan and Prentiss looked at him with astonished faces.

"I should've kept quit..."

As the two predators started attacking the young genius with questions Rossi turned to face Hotch.

"You are aware of what that means, right?" Hotch looked at him blankly.

"That Reid's finally getting some action?" Morgan roared with laughter at Hotch's comment. Prentiss turned to face the team supervisor.

"That means you're next." Morgan smiled smugly at the pokerface in front of him.

"We have been bugging Reid for years. But now, suddenly you are the only one without a love life." He stopped and turned to face Prentiss. "Or is he?" She smiled back at him and winked.

Morgan grinned at her and turned to face Hotch again.

"You gotta get back in the Game, man!" Hotch lifted his eyebrows in what he hoped was a 'get over yourself and move on'-manner and looked down on the paperwork in his lap.

"He's right." Rossi just wouldn't let it go. "A man needs a woman to keep him company in all the long cold nights." Prentiss shot him a glare. "And besides Jack needs a mother-figure," she added.

"He has Jessica.," Hotch said to the papers.

"Jessica isn't exactly a mother-figure," Rossi said and looked at the other agents. "She's more of a fun aunt." The agents nodded.

"Did you know, that less than 1 % of all single fathers are widowed?" Prentiss gave Reid a small push and a 'shut up'-look.

"Anyway," she said. "Jack needs a mother figure of his own."

"Even if I wanted to find Jack a new mother, which I don't, I haven't dated since high school. So there's not much of a chance for me." Hotch gave all his fellow agents a stern look.

"It's really not that hard. You ask her out. She says yes. You take her to dinner and then you take her home." Rossi shrugged. "Done deal."

"Let me rephrase my point: I haven't asked anybody on a date besides Haley since high school."

"It's actually not that hard. Asking girls on dates is much like golf. You hit the ball and hope the conditions are in your favor." Prentiss was about to shove Reid again but stopped herself. "He's actually right," she said with an astonished look to Morgan. He shrugged. "Then I suppose you could compare the actual date to a game of football." Rossi looked at him questionable.

"You try to get past her defense so you can score." He grinned.

"That's gross!" Prentiss exclaimed and pushed him. She looked at Hotch. "Reid's right, Morgan is not." She smiled. "Find a sweet girl..."

"Woman."

"Shut up Rossi. Find a sweet woman..."

"Sweet woman sounds weird."

"You shut up too Reid!"

"But it does! Kind or gentile woman sounds more grown-up. If you say sweet it sounds like you talk about the way she tastes."

Prentiss sighed.

"Find a woman you like," she shot Reid an angry glare. "Smile to her. If she smiles back, invite her out."

Hotch looked at her frowning.

"It's that easy?"

"Yes it is."

"That's actually not true." Reid interjected. "It involves a lot of perspiration and stuttering too. At least on my part." Prentiss looked at the puppy-eyed agent at nuzzled his hair. "You're hopeless."

"What you all don't know, is that Hotch already found a... gentile woman." He gave Reid an amused look.

"What? Who?" Morgan wanted to know.

"Hotch isn't much of a party person, so it's probably someone from work or Jack's kindergarten."

"You fancy one at the office?" Morgan said, remembering his kindergarten teachers.

"Is it agent Flemons from 4th floor?"

"What do you think Strauss would think about that?"

"Do you think she's something for Jack?"

"Remember what I said, man. Be careful around women with guns!"

"Hey! Be polite!"

"Calm down." Hotch sighed and closed his eyes. Therefore he didn't see the shocked looks on the agents faces.

"There is no woman and there will be no woman." He opened his eyes and looked at all the faces surrounding him. "And if_ – _and that's a BIG if – there would ever happen to be a woman, you certainly would be the last ones to know."

Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and Rossi was still in the office when Hotch hurried past them on his way home.

"Do you think there's a woman?" Reid asked no one in particular.

"Oh yes!"

"Definitely"

"Did you see his reaction? That was not the behavior of an innocent man!"

Reid looked at his wrist watch. He had missed his date by half an hour, but luckily she had agreed to reschedule.

"I thought so."


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch had done the paperwork as fast as he could, he always missed Jack during the travels and just wanted to go home. Still he was the leader of the team and he stayed in the office and completed the report.

As he walked the short distance from his car to his condo he felt lucky that Haley's sister had turned out to be so devoted and capable in the upbringing of Jack. He didn't know what he would do without her. Her unlocked the door to his home and sighed with relief as he entered his little refuge.

"You have to eat your carrots because I told you to!"

"Don't want to!"

"Jack Hotchner, either your eat your carrots or you go straight to bed!"

Hotch entered the small dining room to see his son stick out his tongue at Jessica, the loving devoted aunt.

"... I'm home..."

"Daddy!"

"Aaron!"

Jack ran over to his father and hugged him tightly. Hotch looked at the furious woman at the table.

"Will you please explain to your son, that he has to eat his carrots?" Hotch looked at his son and frowned.

"Jack, you have to eat your carrots."

"Or what?"

"Are you talking back at me?" Jack let go of his father and returned to the table. He sulked but ate the orange roots on his plate. Hotch sighed.

"I'm glad you came home, I have an appointment tonight."

"I'll walk you out." They left Jack with his dinner and and went to the hallway in silence.

"Is he giving you a lot of trouble?"

"Aaron, you know I love the two of you, but lately I just feel like I'm missing out on my own life."

Hotch looked at blond woman.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend... I don't want you to feel that way. I just.. It's hard!"

"It's just a phase I'm sure."

"But you're right. I should find other babysitters too." He looked at her guiltily. "Not that I see you as a babysitter."

"I don't feel like one. He's my nephew, the only thing left of Haley and I love him. But I need a life of my own."

"I understand that."

"And so do you."

"I do what?"

"Have you been with a woman since Haley died?" Hotch looked at her with big eyes. He was loft for words. "Have you?"

He shook his head.

"Have you been with one since you split up?" He just stared at her. "I thought so. You need a life of your own. All work and no play makes Jack feel like a burden and you a dull boy. And it's not because you're old or unattractive. I think it was yesterday when that new teacher at Jack's kindergarten asked about you. You know who she is – the blond one."

"Annie Adams?"

"Yeah, that's her name." She smiled a disturbingly calculating smile. "She said to call her if any problems came up."

"She helped me once before."

"She mentioned that too."

"Jessica, don't get ahead of yourself. My love life is no concern to you! And don't try to go around fix me up with anybody."

"I don't do that. I'm just saying, that if you need it, I can still stay watch Jack overnight – just not every night."

She gave Hotch a small wave and left.

* * *

"Jack, you have to listen to Jessica when I'm not here. She's a grown-up. She knows what's best for you."

"I don't want to." Hotch had returned to the dining room to find an empty plate and no Jack. He was hiding under his blanket.

Hotch sighed and settled on the bed next to Jack.

"I might have to get you another babysitter." Jack pushed away the blanket and stared at Hotch with fear painted in his face.

"Aunt Jessica don't want to watch me anymore?" He had lost the lisp as his new front teeth came out. "She doesn't love me anymore?"

Hotch couldn't bear the hurt in his son's face and pulled him up on his lap.

"Yes she does. But she has other things to do too." Jack snuggled closer to his father and rested his head on the grown man's chest.

"Can Annie look after me?"

"Annie already has a job."

"But she said she had fun last time and she wants to do it again! Ask her Daddy! Please?"

"Only if you promise you'll behave no matter who I get to babysit for you when I'm gone."

"Promise!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Dow'ning CM, CBS, and and now Starbucks too!**

**Author's note: Well, that took some time! Didn't really know what was gonna happen and then pop – I knew! Inspiration sure is weird...**

* * *

"Hallo?"

"Miss Adams, this is Aaron Hotchner, Jack's father."

Annie smiled and felt the urge to throw herself on her couch twining the wire from the phone between her fingers. It was a shame her phone was wireless.

"Please call me Annie, Hotch."

"Of course, Annie."

"How can I help you?"

"Well, I talked to Jessica yesterday, and I came to realize that I've been rather dependent on her lately. Maybe too dependent. She recommended that I got a nanny for Jack, and brought your name up." Oh God – had she mentioned that she asked for him?

"I'd love to help."

"I'd really appreciate. It won't be that often, and I'm only asking because Jack suggested you too."

Bless you, Jack!

Annie caught sight of her sister standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She watched Annie's excited face with a smug smile.

"It's really no problem at all! I really have too much spare time anyway and Jack is such a great kid!" Her sister cast up her eyes and went to sit in front of Annie on the carpet.

"I don't know when I'll need you, but I might have to call you if we have a case. Of course Jessica will come and watch him at night." She heard a noise that might have been a sigh from his end of the line. "I know I it sounds impossible and I understand completely if you can't work under these circumstances."

"It sounds perfectly alright Hotch. I'm actually quite flexible!" Her sister gave a sharp bark of laughter and Annie felt her cheeks redden. If she wasn't mistaken she might have heard Hotch laugh too, but she wasn't at all sure about that.

"If you're fine with it, maybe we could meet, so I could explain Jack's routines." Annie doubted that his routines were different from other kids'.

"That sounds reasonable."

"So if you're free we could meet for coffee, tomorrow maybe?"

"That sounds perfect. It's my day off, but I have some errands downtown."

"My break's at 12 so if you can meet me at 12.10 at the Starbucks across from the FBI-office?"

"I think I can manage that. I'll meet you there then."

"Okay then. Uhmm, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

She ended the call and looked at her sister expectantly. Her sister closed her eyes and talked with what should be an old and raspy voice, "In your near future, I see a tall dark stranger..." She ducked to avoid the pillow Annie threw at her.

"He's not exactly a stranger. Besides, it's note like it's a date or anything!" She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to make the broad grin on her face go away.

* * *

He had come as fast as he could but leaving the building in the middle of the day turned out to be quite troublesome. First Rossi had stopped him and asked where he was going then Morgan had done the same wearing a knowing grin. Then Strauss had showed up and demanded a meeting with him, which he convinced her into having later. And now he was stuck on the wrong side of the road, tapping his foot impatiently as he frowned at the red light telling him not to cross the street.

This was taking forever!

Finally the light turned green and pushed his way through masses of people. As he entered the coffee shop he looked around still frowning. He felt his frown ease away when he spotted her at small table by the window.

He thought his way through the crowded place.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She looked up from the book she was reading.

"It's perfectly OK. I was having quite a nice time." Hotch glanced at the queue and sighed.

"Looks like I won't get any lunch today." He cursed inwardly of his lack of planning.

Annie pushed a sandwich and a cup of coffee towards him.

"I kind of got this for you." She smiled apologetically at him. "We can't let the people who're supposed to protect us go around starving." She pointed. "But it didn't know how you take your coffee so I just got it black."

He took a sip from the cup and gave a sigh of contentment.

"Black's perfect." He put the cup down again. "But you could have gotten me a cup with milk, sugar and vanilla essence and it would still be better that the coffee they serve at the office."

Annie gasped and he gave her a slightly worried look.

"You made a joke!" A big grin spread across her face. "Now you just need to smile."

Hotch looked at her with a perfect pokerface. "I never smile at my own jokes." She laughed out loud and Hotch felt rather good about himself.

"I wouldn't have guessed, but you're actually fun!" She calmed and looked at him with a small smile on her lips. "But we're not here to joke around. Tell me what you want me to do with Jack."

Hotch began explaining slowly drinking his coffee. Annie had some questions and the conversation went smooth and uninterrupted. Hotch was enjoying himself. Looking at his watch he realized he had to leave if people weren't going to question his absence.

"I think this sounds fairly reasonable. I will be in touch with you suddenly and expect you to drop everything and come rushing." She looked at him with a slightly teasing smile.

"Hotch are you okay? That's the third joke today? I wouldn't want you to strain your humor too much!"

"I feel perfectly fine." He stopped as he pushed the chair back at the table.

"But I still feel that I haven't thanked you enough for last time when you took care of Jack." He heard himself say. The smile on Annie's face disappeared.

"I told you, I won't accept any payment for that time, Hotch. I was doing a friend a favor!"

"I was thinking more in the line of taking you to dinner."

"Oh." She looked aghast. "Oh! I... That sounds okay." Her cheeks got a bit of a blush and Hotch felt a smile spread on his face.

"I'll call you."

* * *

**Hotch is getting some action! Boo-yah! **

**And it totally seemed like a date! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nothing new – I'm still just a dow'ner... **

**Author's note: Have I mentioned how cool you guys are? Actually **_**reading **_**my stuff! TY!**

**Anyway – I feel kind of sorry for Hotch all of a sudden. Dating really isn't that easy!**

* * *

He sat at his desk in his office. He leaned back in his chair and marveled at the fact that the meeting with Strauss hadn't drained all of his energy. Instead he felt rather energized. He flipped through some of the papers when suddenly the thought hit him. Had he just invited Annie Adams, his son's nursery teacher out?

Hotch felt his light mood darken and the usual frown return. He rose from his chair and walked determined towards the door when Prentiss knocked on it and peeked inside.

"Hey Hotch, I have a question concerning this..."

"Not now," Hotch interrupted her and strolled past her and rushed to Rossi's office.

Morgan gave Prentiss a quizzing look which she returned with a shrug.

* * *

Hotch shut the door after him and gave Rossi a dark look.

"I need your help." Rossi returned the look with concern.

"With what?"

"I think I invited her out."

Rossi leaned back and laughed. "You made me all nervous there old boy. Congratulations!"

Hotch settled in the chair in front of Rossi's desk.

"I don't think you quite get how serious this is. I haven't been on a date for years. I haven't been on a _first_ date since High School." The smug grin on Rossi's face withered away as Hotch described his situation. "I have absolutely _no_ idea of what when and how. I feel positively helpless, and way too old to go down this path again."

"What did she say?"

"What did who say?"

""The woman you think you invited out."

"Oh, yes." Rossi's eyebrows rose.

"Then what's the problem. Most of us find the accepting part of dating to be the hardest part." He gave Hotch a knowing look. He just looked back blankly.

"So, what did you agree on."

Hotch sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "Nothing really." He opened his eyes and glanced at the paintings on the walls. "I said I would like to take her out as a thank you for looking after Jack and she said it sounded okay..." He turned his eyes to Rossi again. "What do women mean by okay?"

"That's really a question you should ask of a woman. I've been divorced three times – I have absolutely no idea." The older agent tried hard to hide his amusement, but the situation and state of the Unit Chief was just to unusual. He smiled. "But it sounds to me like you just have to call her and plan a date." Hotch tensed body revealed how uncomfortable and scared he felt. "Find a day, a place and call and ask her if it's alright with her."

"What kind of place?"

"Ask her what kind of food she likes and find a restaurant to match. It should be that hard." Hotch nodded thoughtfully.

"Then you pick her up. Eat dinner with her. Talk about books, music, films, and whatever comes to mind. Then you bring her home and say goodnight."

Hotch looked at him doubt in his eyes. "It's that easy?"

"It really is." Rossi watched his friend and colleague rise and walk towards the door. "One thing you should remember though." Hotch stopped and looked at him. "For God's sake, don't talk about work!"

* * *

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!_ He asked her out! Annie couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was doing her best not to throw herself at table in front of her and scream from happiness.

As she walked to her bus stop she found it hard not to dance and sing.

The bus driver gave her a disturbed look when she shot at big smile at him and paid the bus fee. She found a seat and looked out her window with a dreamy look on her face. He actually asked her out! On a date! Or wait... The smiled faltered and her mood dropped. Was this an actual date?

Doubt swelled in her chest as she went through her purse in the search for her cell phone. There was only one person who could solve this.

_I need 2 talk 2 you! _She wrote and watched her phone impatiently when she waited for the reply.

_I'm at work right now. What's the rush?_

_Emergency! _She could feel the tears of frustration in her eyes. This was why she hadn't dated for so long.

_I'll be at your apartment in 30. If anyone asks you fell down the stairs._

_Whatever, just hurry. _She clutched her phone tightly and wished for the bus to move faster.

The kettle boiled when she heard the urgent knocks on her door.

"What's going on?" She poured the water in two coffee mugs and turned to face her sister.

"He asked me out." Charlotte slipped off her jacket and rested against the kitchen table.

"Clothes-crisis?"

"I'm not sure if this is a date or not." Annie watched her sister frown.

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to take me to dinner, but I'm not sure what he means with it?"

"You've completely lost me."

Annie told about the get-together in Starbucks as they took their coffee to the living room.

"So what you're saying are," Charlotte summed up as she settled on the couch. "Is, that he – out of the blue – offered to pay for you babysitting his son by taking you to dinner."

Annie nodded. "After we just spent almost an hour..."

"After you spent an hour together."

"Mostly talking about his son." Charlotte looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But not entirely about his son?"

"No," Annie smiled shyly. "He made a few jokes."

"So you had some fun too."

"And he smiled!"

"... Well... That's... good?" Charlotte felt a bit taken aback. In her experience men smiled from the moment they spotted her to the moment the fell asleep afterwards. Now she watched her sister's face light up as she thought about a single smile.

"He doesn't smile very often."

"He sounds a bit gloomy." She received a stern look from her sister. "He doesn't smile very often? Come on!"

"He works for the FBI – he catches serial killers for a living – how much would that make you smile?"

"... Anyway! I think it's a date. You have something in common and had a bit of fun too. It sounds to me like he likes you."

"I just knew you were the right one to call!"

"Of course." She gave her baby sister a reassuring smile. "Now, what are you going to wear?"

* * *

**I hate dating.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: DUN-DUN-DUNN own anything!**

**Authors' note: The terrors of dating. And how I pity Hotch...**

* * *

Annie put the broom against the door as her phone started ringing. She looked at the kids playing outside as she went through her pockets. A smile spread on her lips when she recognized the caller-ID.

"Hotch, hi!"

"Uhm, hi... Annie." She blushed when she realized how eager she sounded. Not cool.

Both ends were quiet as they waited on the other to speak. "So, uhm. Do you need me to take Jack home today?" Annie finally broke the silence.

"No! I uh... the American serial killers seem to be taking a break at the moment." She smiled.

"Or maybe you just caught all of them."

"Well, as long as people are being born so are potential serial killers."

"But what if they just stay potential?"

"I'm afraid there's too much bad TV for all of them to stay potential." She laughed. "But actually I called about the... uh... dinner invitation."

"Yeah?" She tried to keep her voice calm afraid that the excitement she felt was detectable.

"Yeah, so I wanted to know if you like Chinese food?"

"I _love_ Chinese food!" Too eager - calm yourself!

"Good... I know this nice Chinese Restaurant so uh... Are you free this Saturday?"

"Yes! I... um... believe I am..." Be still – don't dance! Yet...

"Okay, then I'll pick you up around 6.45 if that sounds alright."

"It sounds perfect!" She couldn't help it, she had to do a victory dance. "Then I'll see you Saturday."

"Saturday."

She squealed as she started waving her arms around and jumping up and down. It was a date! He made a joke! He asked her out this Saturday! Charlotte had to know!

She started texting when she realized Mrs. Terragni stared at her with a confused look on her face.

"He invited me out this Saturday," Annie explained with a broad grin. "We're having Chinese food."

Mrs. Terragni nodded.

"Someone I know?"

Annie's dancing came to a halt. "Well, actually..."

"Jack Hotchner's father?" Annie nodded. "I expected so." The older woman put something on the table and then faced Annie again. "That's a big project you're starting there."

Annie looked dumbfounded, "A project? What?"

"Those Hotchner-men has been through a lot. Don't expect them to magically heal all of their wounds just because you spend time with them." She smiled. "Though I don't think you're that naïve." She went back to tidying up the play space.

"Aren't you going to...?" Annie asked in a small voice. The kindergarten didn't exactly have a policy on dating parents of the kids they tended, but she had thought that at least the old-fashioned Mrs. Terragni would have an opinion in the matter.

"I'm not going to scold you if that's what you think." She shrugged. "But you should consider what you know and what you want from this... relationship." Annie blushed. "You're an intelligent young woman. I expect you to be on your best behavior this Saturday. We wouldn't want to lose one of our kids because of a failed date now, would we?"

She left Annie alone in the room he cheeks hot with embarrassment. Then the grin returned and she started dancing again.

* * *

"Saturday." He repeated it quietly when he ended the call. The whole "calling and asking out"-part had turned out to be incredibly easy. The fact that she had sounded so enthusiastic when she answered the call helped quite a bit too.

He leaned back in his chair his face relaxing into a small smile.

She had laughed at his joke. That felt good. He wasn't a big joker but they came naturally to him when he talked to her. That was a first.

He should probably tell Rossi. He had been very helpful with his advices. But then again – if he told he was going on a date he would have to tell him how it went. Did he really want to tell the older agent how it went if it was a big failure? And what if it wasn't?

Hotch sighed. Pulling away from his thoughts he reminded himself that he _wasn't _a 15-year old girl. He picked up some papers. He would give them to Rossi and casually mention the date.

He left his office reassuring himself that it wasn't silly. Besides, telling his friend he was going on a date meant he'd had to give a full report next Monday.

They were all grown-ups. Except Jack. He stopped.

JACK! He had to call Jessica and ask her to watch him Saturday. He turned and walked back towards his office.

But couldn't that wait? He took a few steps back towards Rossi's office.

She said she would be happy to watch Jack if he got a date. She even said she would stay over night. Not that it would be an option. Annie surely wasn't that kind of woman. Right? Or did she expect that kind of thing?

Hotch felt his breath hitch and he walked to Rossi's office with rushed steps.

There was only one man who could answer these types of questions!

* * *

Reid and Morgan watched their superior walk back in forth with confusion and worry painted in their faces.

"Do you think something is up with Hotch?" Morgan asked his friend and colleague.

"I think he looked afraid." Reid licked his lip uncomfortable with his boss showing that kind of vulnerability.

"It looked like he remembered something." Morgan forced his eyes from the closed door to Rossi's office to the face of the young genius by his side. "Do you think he's gotten dementia?"

"There're around 6.8 million in the US who're diagnosed with senile dementia and it's been estimated that more than half of the population with an age of 85 or more are ill, too, diagnosed or not. But there's a lot of different kinds of dementia. Like Huntington's disease or HAD which is HIV-associated dementia, but I don't think that's what Hotch's got."

"Is Hotch old enough to get senile dementia?"

Reid was caught by surprised, as he realized he didn't have an answer. "I don't know how old he is."

The two men looked at each other in shock. In perfect synchrony they rose and all but ran for Garcia's office.

Never had there been more need for the Oracle of Quantico.

* * *

**Seriously – does anybody **_**know **_**how old Hotch is?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Dow'ning CM and several of the character's starring in this story, from which I make no money. But I do own several pairs of jeans.**

**Author's note: Ladies and gentlemen (if any?) I give to you: The art of dressing before a date!**

* * *

White shirt? No.

…

Light blue shirt? Seriously!

Did he own anything besides white and light blue shirts? T-shirts. No – he was absolutely _not _going to wear a T-shirt.

He sighed. Why hadn't he gone through his closet yesterday so he could've gotten something. Except – what on the earth was he to get. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes before he faced it again – the closet of black and white.

He was pretty sure you didn't wear these kinds of clothes on a date. What he wore when he was out with Haley was long forgotten – he hadn't really thought about clothes back then. He sat down on the bed and sighed. He really had to stop sighing all the time – people might start noticing.

"Need assistance?" Hotch faced the open door with the perfect poker-face in place. Jessica looked back at him with a small smile.

"I haven't been on a first date since I took Haley to the drive-in."

Jessica nodded. "She told me about that."

"I wore a T-shirt and a new pair of jeans. I don't expect that's acceptable attire for a man of my age."

"It isn't. But if you go shower and get ready I'll look at what you have and find something that's acceptable. That way we'll keep you from messing up before the date has even begun."

Hotch opened his mouth to argue but the truth was inevitable. And he still had to shower.

When he returned clean and freshly shaven he found a dark shirt he didn't knew he had and a pair of fairly new jeans.

"Can you wear jeans at a date? When you're this old?"

Jessica smiled. "You never wear jeans! This way you show her that you're relaxed in her company. Besides it makes you look younger."

He scowled at her.

* * *

Skirt? No.

Dress? She wore that every day.

Shorts? Too youthful.

Jeans? Hmm...

"Can you wear jeans at a date?" Annie looked at her sister.

"You never wear jeans! Do you even own any?"

"Of course I do!"

"Other than worn out jeans you wear when you're sloppy or doing handywork?"

"Oh... Right... Then no." Annie looked at her closet and felt the urge to scream. "Help?" She looked at Charlotte with puppy eyes. The latter sighed.

"I can't say no to eyes like those can I? Either way – I was just waiting for you to realize you can't do this on your own."

Charlotte started flipping through the big closet. "What about this one?" She held out a short blue skirt.

Annie shook her head. "Too short."

Charlotte frowned. "Short is good."

"Not necessarily on a first date."

She went back to looking at the clothes.

"Ooh – I like this one." She held up a bright yellow dress.

"He saw that one already."

"He did?" Annie gave her a small nod. "When?"

"It was laundry day and I didn't have anything else to wear for work." But when Hotch had turned up with Jack she had been quite happy with her choice of wardrobe for the day.

"Then what about something like this?"

"I don't want to look cheap on the first date!" Charlotte looked confused on the shorts she had found.

"It's shorts? How do they make you look cheap?"

"They're short! And short isn't.."

"And short isn't necessarily good on a first date – yeah, I got that the first time." She dumped the shorts on the floor. "Oh my God! I found it! This is perfect!"

Annie felt hope swell in her chest but was terribly disappointed when she saw what her sister had actually found.

"I bought that _as a joke_! You know that! You were there!" She blushed when she remembered that horrible day where her sister had forced her into a sex shop and wouldn't let her leave until she bought something. The short strapless red dress had been one of the more decent options.

Charlotte grinned at her. "I swear – if you wear this there sure is going to be a second date OR you'll, " she winked. "Get _lucky_."

"God Charlotte! If you're going to be like this, I'll figure something out myself!" Annie rose and walked to stand beside her sister her eyes fixed on the big piece of furniture.

"What I really need is something like the yellow dress."

"What you really need is something two people do together. Preferably lying down."

Annie scowled at Charlotte who seemed to look at the closet. "Or something like this!"

Annie faced the closet again. "Oh – yes! That's perfect!"

* * *

**Next on The Game: The Pick-up**

**I'm absolutely terrified. I never go on dates – what do these people do?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Dow'ning CM, ****Healthy Sleep Habits, Happy Child, NurtureShock: New Thinking About Children, and Parenting With Love And Logic. I haven't written the books either, I just found them on Amazon . com.**

**Author's note: I actually discovered Hotch's age! If you want to know I just might tell you ;) (Hint → review)**

* * *

Her body was totally clean and smelled of her apricot body lotion.

Her nails were perfectly manicured.

Her legs were shaven and smooth to the touch.

Her make-up was subtle and highlighted her brown eyes.

The light blue dress fitted perfectly and hugged her boyish curves in the right places.

She was ready.

She had been ready for half an hour and it took a lot of hard work not to stand and stare intently at the door. Instead she sat in her couch with a cup of tea _not_ looking at the clock.

She sighed and got up. She put the cup next to her phone on the small coffee table and looked out the windows. She couldn't see anything unusual only the empty street and her reflexion.

Her eyes grew wide when she noticed the messy bun.

She had forgotten her hair!

A silent knock on her door startled her and she cursed under her breath as she considered what to do first; fix her hair or greet her date.

She heard another knock. _Damnit._ Date first – then hair.

_Damnit damnit damnit damnit damnit._

"Hi Hotch!"

He looked at his wrist watch yet again and wondered if it was okay to come 2 minutes early to pick up a date. He glanced around in the empty hall.

It was probably more okay than to wait right out side her door.

He sighed and knocked.

The silence was complete as he listened for the sound of movement from the apartment in front of him. Nothing.

He knocked again.

He shifted his weight and looked a little startled when the door opened with a cheery "Hi Hotch!"

"Good evening Annie. I hope I'm not too early." She smiled at him, her cheeks a pretty flushed red.

"No it's fine. Please come in, I'll be ready in less than five minutes!" She showed him into her living room. "Please make yourself at home," she said and disappeared through a door.

Hotch glanced around trying to calm himself. The light blue dress had started a line of different reactions in his body. Very unwelcome reactions. Reactions he hadn't felt since puberty.

He looked around to divert his thoughts.

The apartment was neat and organized with a big, stuffed bookcase and a cream-colored couch. He noticed how the books were sorted after last name.

She's organized too.

He noticed the tea cup on the coffee table.

But not obsessively so.

He touched the cup. It was still half full and warm. He frowned.

She said she wasn't ready when she opened the door, but apparently she was sitting in the couch drinking tea. That could mean, that she was trying to make him wait while she... Was he _profiling _her? He sighed and felt angry at himself.

He went back to the books to distract himself.

Kid's psychology. Interesting.

Healthy Sleep Habits, Happy Child. NurtureShock: New Thinking About Children. Parenting With Love And Logic. Hmm! He took the book and flipped through the pages. Perhaps he could get some tricks.

"Find anything interesting?" A female voice said behind him. He closed the book and turned to face her.

_Sweet Mother of Jesus!_

If he had been Reid he would have flushed and stuttered.

If he had been Morgan he would have given her a lady-killer grin and an appreciating look.

If he had been Rossi he would probably give her a charming smile and complemented her on her dress, her hair, her beauty.

Sadly he was still Hotch so he put the book back and gave her a small smile.

"It's quite an impressive collection you've got here." She beamed at him and his smile might have grown just a tiny bit.

"Kids intrigue me," she smiled. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." Her hand went to touch her hair nervously and Hotch scolded himself for noticing.

"I didn't even notice you were gone."

"That's not a way to make a woman feel appreciated," she scolded him but smiled. So did he.

* * *

She grabbed her purse and keys and they left the apartment. Annie smiled and blushed when Hotch held the door and insisted that women went first. The blush deepened when he opened the car door too.

A gentleman! Who would have thought.

He opened the door and helped her out when they arrived at the restaurant. He held the door for her again and led her forward with a hand on the small of her back.

Why she never had dated a man this much older before was a mystery to her. You could get used to this. But then again – were all 40-somethings this courtly?

She smiled inwardly and realized that probably wasn't like that. She tried to glance at Hotch out of the corner of her eye. He was special – that explained everything.

* * *

**By the way – you guys who's actually still reading: God, you're cool!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Dow'n CM and the characters... Nothing new there... Sadly T_T Chinese food isn't mine either**

**Author's note: I came to thinking – why is it that Hotch wants to be called Hotch? So I had to include that... Anyway – here's the Date... Or – the beginning of it :D**

* * *

"Hotchner, table for two."

The waiter nodded. "If you'll follow me sir, ma'am."

Hotch smiled at Annie and lead her in front of him. He felt the urge to close his eyes and sniff her neck but controlled himself. But she really did smell nice.

"Here you are," the waited said, holding out a hand indicating the table. He waited as Hotch pulled out one of the chairs for Annie who blushed and sat down. Hotch accepted the menu and sat in the other chair.

"I'm glad you like Chinese food. I think it's my favorite cuisine," Hotch said to his date glancing over his menu.

"You don't order take-out much?"

"I'd like for Jack to grow up eating home-cooked meals. And, well... I don't eat out much anymore."

She smiled at him and rested her chin in her hand. "Anymore?"

"We would go out sometimes – the team." She smiled encouraging. "But we rarely got Chinese."

She looked a bit disappointed at his answer.

"Why only rarely? Chinese is healthy interesting food."

"One of the team members is... uh... bad with chopsticks..." A grin spread on her face.

"Define bad..."

"Let's just say, he didn't get much to eat that night." Annie laughed. "To make up for his lack of coordination-skills he does have an IQ of 187 and eidetic memory."

"I'm impressed."

A small hopeless feeling spread in Hotch's stomach and replaced the nice feeling her laugh had left. He was an intelligent man but not nearly as intelligent as Reid.

"There's actually still American people who can't eat with chopsticks? I though Chinese was nearly as big as burgers!"

Hotch could have sighed with relief. "I think he even compared the chopsticks with pencils." He smiled as she laughed again.

The waiter returned and they ordered their food and a bottle of beer for both of them.

"So Hotch," Annie said when the waiter left them again. "Why Hotch?"

He frowned at her question, not quite getting what she meant, "Why Hotch what?"

She smiled. "Why are you called Hotch?"

He leaned back in his chair, thinking for a moment. "Well. In the team we mostly use last names – Reid, Morgan, Rossi – but Hotchner is.. well... Hotchner was my father." Annie smiled and nodded. "And I kind of wanted to be called something a little more personal."

"What about Aaron then? Who calls you that?"

"Haley used to." He felt a small pang of guilt in his chest. He didn't really understand why. "Jessica still does. My dentist." She smiled. "My brother, Sean... That's about it I think."

"I like Aaron. I always wondered why my brother wasn't called Aaron but Allen."

"Your brother's name is Allen?" She nodded. "Allen Adams?" She gave him a little smiled and nodded again. "Allen and Annie Adams?"

"Allen, Amy and Annie Adams."

"You have a sister called Amy?"

"Yes. My parents' names are Agnes and Axel."

Hotch felt his poker face crumble. "Agnes, Axel, Allen, Amy and Annie Adams?" The smile grew on his face. "Why?"

"Let's just say, that my parents really weren't that bright. Or creative... And Axel and Agnes worked perfectly for them, so..." She let her voice trail of. "They named almost all of their kids AA. My last sister's called Charlotte..."

Hotch laughed at her comment. She took a sip of her beer her cheeks flushed and a small smile on her lips. "That's pretty amazing..." He finally said tracing a hand through his hair.

"So, can I call you Aaron?" Her question surprised him and he suddenly noticed the butterflies in his stomach.

"Uhm – sure... That would be fine." He cleared his throat. "This being a date and all."

Her eyes lit. "This is a date?"

"Well, uhm... I kind of thought of it as one. But if you..."

"I thought of it as a date too!" She said eagerly and blushed. She fingered a lock of her hair. "It's just nice to... to be on the same page – if you get my drift."

They looked at each other both feeling rather shy and embarrassed when the waiter returned with their dinners. They picked up their chopsticks and started eating in silence neither knowing what to say. Annie admired the way Hotch – no Aaron – used his chopsticks.

"So uhm..." she cleared her voice. "What does your brother do?"

* * *

**And that part about AA – gonna come up again, I have everything planned xD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: Dow'ning CM... But I wish it otherwise!**

**Author's note: Soooo... I have a small confession. I've gotten this new idea... And it's kinda big... And I kinda need to maybe, discuss it with someone? Sooo... If you want to be my idea-bouncer **_**please**_** let me know! The bunnies won't let me alone!**

* * *

Hotch closed the door behind them. "So..."

"Do you want to go for a walk?"She smiled and crossed her fingers in secret.

"Sure." He looked around. "I think there's a park down there somewhere." He said and pointed.

"Lets' find it then!"

They started walking in silence.

"When do you have to be home?" Annie said breaking the silence mentally encouraging him to take her hand.

"Well, Jessica is babysitting Jack and she... Well, she said she could stay over night – not that I expect that would be necessary!" Annie blushed and felt an embarrassed smile dominate her face. "It, just that I haven't been out with anyone for quite a long time, and she wanted me to relax and have a good time and I don't expect you to be the kind of woman who..."

"You can stop rambling now." She interrupted him. "You're only making this more awkward."

The silence returned. _Take my hand. Come on, please take my hand!_

"So... uhm... When do _you_ have to go home?" Annie smiled and looked at her feet.

"I'd prefer to come home tonight – I'm a bit cranky if I don't get my beauty sleep." She glanced at him and discovered him looking at her intently. She looked back down and blushed again. "But it's not like I have to be home before 11 or anything. I'm a grown woman living on my own and everything."

The silence was interrupted as they neared a bar. The music floated out of the open windows and filled the air with life and the smell of smoke and alcohol. A couple of patrons stood outside smoking and laughing. Hotch took Annie's hand possessively and she felt her heart rate speed. They passed the bar patrons and catcalls followed in their wake. The silence turned awkward.

"So... uhm.." They said in unison.

"You go first." Hotch said willing the silence to end.

"No, please. You go first!" She met his eyes and he cleared his throat.

"The weather's quite nice."

"I'm sorry I forced you into taking a walk! I just really like to take a stroll after I had dinner..."

"You didn't force me into anything. And I like this... 'strolling after dinner'-concept." He smiled at her. "Besides, I'm in excellent company."

"Why, thank you!" She smiled shyly. "I can tell you that the feeling is mutual." She leaned a bit closer to him enjoying the radiating body warmth.

They stopped at the corner both looking at the small park in front of them. It looked dark and abandoned and far from welcoming.

"We could go back to the car." Annie suggested. Hotch nodded.

"That would probably be a good idea." They didn't move. Hotch let his thumb caress her hand, slowly stroking her soft skin. "Let's do it," he finally said and they turned to walk back.

As they neared the bar again Annie felt Hotch's fingers twining with hers. A smile spread on her face as the movement sent a flash of warmth from her scalp to her toes. She would happily walk around like this forever.

When they passed the bar the patrons had disappeared – probably inside – and the music enveloped the two people.

"... shipping up to Boston, to find my wooden leg..." the music exclaimed and Annie hummed along softly.

Hotch smiled to her and wondered if going dancing would be a proper second date.

* * *

He smiled at her as he put the car in park and motioned to get out of his car with her.

"Aaron, you really don't have to walk my to my apartment."

"But I want to," he reassured her still smiling.

"Oh... Okay then..." She fumbled a bit with her seatbelt but finally got out of the car finding Hotch standing ready at the door.

He held the door for her and his hand rested on the small of her back all the way in the elevator and the during the small walk from the elevator to her door. She turned slightly and smiled to him.

"I had a really nice evening, Aaron."

"Me too." She opened her purse and and pulled her keys out. She looked at him as he spoke again. "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to take you out on a second date?"

She smiled and turned towards her door to hide her blush.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, a thought suddenly occurring to her. She faced Hotch again. "If you think about it, this was actually our second date. We met at Starbucks and had coffee, right?"

"I suppose you could look at it like that."

"Great... Well, since this is our second date, this should be acceptable..." and she leaned forward pressing her lips gently against his. She smiled as she felt his hand around the nape of her neck, gently pulling her closer. She couldn't help but smile as the serious man intensified the kiss. She opened her mouth and Hotch didn't waste time and slid his tongue into her mouth. His hand traveled up and glided through her hair, the other one still resting on her back but now pressing her against his warm hard body. She let her hands rest on his arms and sighed as the kiss made her toes curl and gave her goosebumps down her arms.

They broke the kiss and stood breathless and stared at each other for a moment.

"I should get home to Jack and Jessica." Hotch's voice was thick with regret.

"I should probably get to bed too." She fumbled with her keys finally getting her door unlocked.

"I had a really nice..." she turned to tell him but he stopped her pressing his lips against her again.

"Me too." He smiled and touched her cheek. "I'll call you."

* * *

**Numbers' are relative ;) **

**Is this how adults date, or am I completely wrong? I'm 20 – I still make out with strangers on the actual dance floor. I've never even been on a real date!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Dow'n, dow'n dow'n... Just about anything in this chapter... **

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the slow update speed lately but I've gotten a job – soooo... I'm feeling kinda beat when I get home. And besides that I've gotten a new idea for a Reid/Morgan-slash that I'm writing on and considering publishing. But his one IS still alive!**

* * *

Hotch walked into the bullpen with a small bounce to his step. It was caused by a terrific weekend followed up with a nice Monday morning, where he shared a special look with a beautiful nursery teacher. If his profiling colleagues hadn't been busy they probably would have noticed.

They didn't notice.

They were busy.

Discussing.

"No, no, no! You get it all wrong Wonder boy!" Garcia exclaimed and looked intently at the younger man. Prentiss and Morgan exchanged amused looks.

"It's age divided by 2 and then you add 7."

"I don't get how that should be any indicator of how old my girlfriend should be!"

"I'll explain it again. And I'm using me as an example! I'm 33 years old – right." Reid nodded with a serious look on his face. "33 divided by two that 16..."

"That's not..."

"Shush mortal! It's 16! And then I add 7 – that's 23. That means that the youngest guy it would be socially acceptable for me to date would be 23 years old." She looked with him her posture saying '_that's that – how hard is it really?_'.

"But your age divided by two isn't..."

"Please Reid – can you try to be conversational now? The youngest I could date would be _about_ 23." She smirked.

"Oh!" Reid lit up. "I think I get the concept now. It would mean that the youngest woman I could date would be 22 years old. In Morgans case they would be 27." Morgan frowned. By the sound of this he would have to stop picking up girls in the clubs he frequented. They were by far too young by these standards. "In Hotch's case they would be 29, in Prentiss' case they..."

"Reid!" Prentiss gave the eager young man a stern look. "Remember – you never reveal a true lady's age!"

Garcia smiled proudly at him. "I think you did good." Reid smiled at the praise. Garcia faced her female colleague and good friend. "You know, it's not really that often, that Reid gets pop-cultural concepts."

Prentiss nodded and sighed. "I know."

"Don't you have any serious work to do?" Hotch said making the chattering group jump.

"Sorry Boss-man, just had to get these papers," Garcia said and rushed past him. Reid was writing in frantic speed and Prentiss and Morgan both hurried to their tables. Their boss didn't sound like he had had as nice a weekend as they had – the look on his face was pure doom.

The agents relaxed when their boss left them and went straight to Rossi's office.

Prentiss bit the end of her pen looking thoughtful.

"Doing the math in your head?" Morgan smiled teasingly from his desk.

"What – no! I don't care about stuff like that. And why would I want to be with someone younger than me anyway?" She put her pen down and rested her head in her hand. I was wondering what Rossi and Hotch talk about. Have you noticed how many times Hotch has gone to Rossi's office in the last..."

"11 times the last month. Usually he only visits about one or two times..."

"Thanks Reid." Prentiss looked at Reid with a mix of annoyance and amusement. She looked back at Morgan. "Do you think somebody's in trouble?"

Morgan shrugged.

"He would tell if something was up. He's not JJ."

Prentiss felt her good mood dissolve. She looked at the stack of papers in front of her and sighed. She reached for the first file.

"She's too young!" Rossi stopped typing and looked at the bewildered looking man in front of him over the edge of his glasses.

"Sit down," he said and saved the file on his computer. "Now explain."

"She only 28 – I'm 45 years old, that means she has to be at least 29 preferably more if us being together is to be socially acceptable, and she's only 28 years old!" Rossi frowned when Hotch started babbling.

"I take it that the date went well?"

All feelings left Hotch's face. "It went fine," he said with the perfect pokerface.

"So what's the problem? The date went well, and you're already concerned about society." Rossi took his glasses off. Hotch knew that Rossi thought they made him look smart – he just thought they made him look old. "How do you even know how old she is? I don't think that's proper etiquette to ask a true lady for her age."

"Well... I had Garcia do a search on the employees in the kindergarten I was considering sending Jack to."

"You're dating your son's nursery teacher and you're worried that you're a bit older than her?" Hotch frowned. He hadn't thought about it like that. "The important thing is how you feel about her." The men look expectantly at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Rossi sighed. "How do you feel about her?"

"I..." Hotch took a deep breath and looked at Rossi with a serious glance. "If this leaves this office I will either get you fired or resign myself." Rossi nodded smiling slightly. "I like her. She makes me want to joke and smile and laugh and have fun. I wanted to do stupid things to get her attention and now that I have it I have no idea what to do." Hotch leaned back in the chair opposite of Rossi. "She makes me feel calm and relaxed. To be honest – she gives me this feeling of coming home that I haven't felt since..." Hotch didn't say her name but Rossi knew. He also looked thoughtful.

"She reminds you of Haley?"

"... I suppose...?"

"Do you think it's smart to be with her if she resembles her that much?" Hotch ran his fingers through his hair feeling frustrated by his confusion.

"She reminds me of Haley but she doesn't resemble her! She looks nothing like her except that she's a blond too. She acts differently, dresses differently, talks differently, smiles differently, kisses differently, laughs differently. I could keep going! And even though there're so many differences, I can't help but think of Haley."

The thoughtful look on Rossi's face slowly changed into that of a small smile.

"For how long have you been feeling like this?" he asked at suddenly felt like that psychologist he and his second wife had talked to when they were on couple's counseling.

"I don't know – from the first time a saw her, I think. Yeah, probably something like that."

"I'm just going to sum up," the psychologist had said that too. "You are reminded of your late wife when you're with this new woman. She doesn't resemble Haley physically. She makes you feel happy and at home. And you've felt like this since the first time you met her?" Hotch nodded. "I think you might be in love with her."

Hotch's pokerface fell and he gaped at the man in front of him. He tried to gain his composure and frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"I'm a damn good profiler and if you think about what you just said I think you would agree with my... profile. If this woman you're dating reminds you of Haley and it isn't her looks or behavior what is left is the feelings you held for her. We all remember the romantic story of the worst fourth pirate in the history of Pirates of Penzance – you fell in love at first sight and just had to get her. I think it has happened again." Rossi leaned back in his chair feeling satisfied with his conclusions. "But what I'm not sure of," he added. "If this is a bizarre case of transference because you've been on your own for such a long time. Or if your subconsciousness wishes for a mother for Jack that bad that it would make you fall in love with the first mother figure to appear."

Hotch closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why must it be so hard?"

"Why must what be so hard?" Rossi inquired. He was perfectly aware of what Hotch sat talking about, but he wanted him to say it. Hotch shot him a rather annoyed glance.

"Why must... _love_... be so hard?"

"It's only as hard as you make it." He smiled contently at the resigned look on his friends face.

"Then why did you get divorced three times?"

"Because it only takes one person to make it hard."

"Then why not marry someone who isn't going to make it hard then?"

"I'm waiting for Emily to realize my charms." Hotch looked at Rossi with a grave expression.

"Do you really want to go there again?"

"I was joking!" Rossi threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender and Hotch stood to leave the office. He halted at the door and turned to look at the older man.

"There's always a grain of truth in every joke."

**Prentiss/Rossi action... Might happen, not sure... Not even sure why he mentioned it here... Stupid Rossi – it's not nice to confuse the one writing the story!**

**OH! And btw – try taking a look at the story Wild And Untamed Thing by geekroyalty. I'm in it! As in character in it! **

**Am I psyched? **

**I believe I am!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: … Do I really need to say this? Surprisingly still dow'ning CM and all the other stuff – including Billy Joel. **

**Author's note: So, this is Annie's retrospect. I realize that Mrs. Terragni from the kindergarten totally is a female version of Rossi. Shame on me :S**

**Oh – and the conversation between Annie and Charlotte is very much inspired by me and my best friend.**

* * *

This was an exceptionally nice Monday.

Probably the best Monday in her entire life – but then again, Monday usually was a lousy day.

When he had dropped of his son he had looked art her and smiled. Not just smiled – _smiled._ Like they had a special secret – which they had.

Annie smiled at everything and everyone around her. Mrs. Terragni looked back at her without hiding her friendly suspicion.

"I take it the date went well?"

Annie smiled in reply.

"And you're going on another date?"

"Yeah – I think so," Annie answered still smiling.

"How do you feel about him?" Annie frowned at her older colleague.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not trying to be nosy – I'm more concerned of what you think you're getting into and what you really _are _getting into. The two things tend to be alike, but aren't necessarily."

"I think you and I need to get a cup of coffee, so you can explain exactly _what_ you're trying to tell me."

They settled in the small staff room each nursing a cup of coffee.

"You remember the thing I said about dating Aaron Hotchner being a project."

"Yes – and I thought about it. I like him for who he is not the horrible wounds he has," Annie said with a purposeful look on her face.

"Are you dating him to save Jack?"

Annie's mouth opened as if to answer but she didn't know how to.

She adored the boy and his incredible strength. She _did_ feel the urge to save him from whatever evil the world held – but was that the reason she got interested in his father?

"I know you have a good relationship with your family although you look a bit down on them – don't deny it, you think they're a bunch of unambitious mechanics and housewives – and you want to have a family of your own. But is this the way to get one?"

"I don't look down on my parents! Or my brother and sister – it's just..." Annie felt hurt and embarrassed that her feelings showed that clearly. "I just don't relate to them. At all! I don't get how anyone would want to stay in Casanova, Virginia for their entire life."

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm stating the facts." Mrs. Terragni smiled calmly at Annie who felt her face flush with feelings. "The important thing is your feelings, and you'll have to figure them out if you haven't already?" She looked at Annie inquiringly.

"I guess I..." Annie looked at her empty coffee cup. "I think I should go outside and see if there's anything I can do..."

* * *

Annie had locked the door after her and waited impatiently for her sister to answer her phone. Mrs. Terragni's questions had kept bothering her and now she sat on the toilet with locked doors and her cell phone pressed against her ear.

"Answer now you stupid co..."

"Carlington's, Cecile speaking. How can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi, it's Annie, Charlotte's sister. Can I speak with Charlotte – it's an emergency?" Annie hated calling her sister at her work, but she turned her phone off way to often for Annie's liking.

She thought she heard the woman in the receiving end sigh.

"Just a moment." Stupid Camille or whatever. Annie tapped her foot muttering curses under her breath. She always got emotional when she was reminded of her family and now she was questioning her feelings for the amazing and kind man she start...

"Annie?"

"Thank GOD! Charlotte – did I go on a date with Aaron just because I adore Jack?"

"I'll take this one in my office, my aunt's been hospitalized." Annie heard her sister say to someone. "WHAT is going on?" Her sister demanded in a harsh tone a short while later.

"Am I with Aaron to get closer to Jack?" Annie felt her eyes water from frustration. Charlotte sighed.

"I clearly don't know enough about this scene. Who's Aaron, who's Jack, and how will you be able to use Aaron to get closer to Jack?"

"Aaron's the man I was on a date with Saturday..."

"Ooh, right! How did the date go?"

"Oh, it was amazing! He's SUCH a gentleman – he opened doors and pulled out the chair for me. And we kissed when he walked me all the way up to my apartment and said goodbye. It was simply one of the best – no – THE best date I've been on my entire life!"

"I like the sound of that... Now – who's Jack?"

"Aaron's son."

"WHAT? He has a son?"

"Well yes. One of the children from my kindergarten..."

"What about Jack's mother? And are you seriously dating a parent from your workplace?"

"His mother was killed by a serial killer that Aaron was hunting and yes, as a matter..."

"She was murdered?"

"Yes, but that was years ago..."

"That's not something you just get over..."

"They were divorced."

"Oh... wait – what was the question again?"

"Am I using Aaron to get closer to Jack?"

"Are you dating the strong handsome FBI-agent to get a closer relationship to a child?"

"... When you put it like that..."

"You hear how stupid it sounds? Listen Baby Sis. I know you love kids and are totally obsessed with their minds..."

"Am not."

"Are too – but anyway. You can get as close to the boy as you want without dating his dad. How do the boy feel about you?"

"He said I'm his favorite girl-person..."

"So you're already almost his mother."

"I'm _not_ almost his mother! No one can replace his mother – and I sure don't plan on trying to do that. I just think it's sad that he has to be so unhappy."

"He's unhappy?"

"Yeah, sometimes he doesn't play with any of the other kids and just sit on a swing or in the corner reading a book."

"He sounds... incredibly normal. He just sounds a bit introverted? The real important question is how do you feel about his father, the infamous Aaron? Wait – Aaron and Annie? That sounds like something Mom and Dad would approve of!" Annie laughed with her sister.

"He's so nice! And gentlemanly."

"You said that already. How do you _feel_ about him?"

"This is going to sound really corny but I think I might be a bit more than just attracted to him."

"That's not corny. Admitting to being_ in love_ with him after one date – now that would be corny."

"Well..." Annie let the word trail of and put a cold hand against her hot cheek.

"Oooooh – that is SO corny!"

"But he's nice, ambitious, a family man and he actually hides an amazing sense of humor! I feel so at ease when I'm with him – and I think I just might have seen fireworks when we kissed."

"Right – you kissed!" Annie could almost picture her sister putting her feet up on her desk. Being the manager of a rather large clothing store had it's benefits. "Tell me about it."

"Alright Billy Joel." Annie smiled at her small joke. "Listen up..."

* * *

**So... About this story that I'm in – Wild And Untamed Thing – read it. I'm awesome in it, and the story's pretty addicting too. **

**Oh – and btw. Next Chapter is the last one :O But there will be a small sequel.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I Dow'n everything mentioned in this small story. Except a bottle of wine. And I don't even like wine!**

**Author's note: … Wow... Finished... Sequel's coming up – it's called Chance Meetings. It will be all humor. And Romance. And now: Let's finish this muhfukka (Totally doesn't mean that!).**

* * *

It was their second/third date and Hotch just sat and looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. Her hands was trailing intricate patterns in the air as she talked her face was alive with feelings. He watched her and realized that he hadn't felt this happy and relaxed for a long time. She smiled at him and took a sip of her wine.

"I'm falling in love with you."

* * *

Annie choked on her wine when Hotch spoke. Her eyes grew wide with surprise when she took in his serious face and demeanor.

"In love with me?"

"I think so yes. I've talked with a friend of mine who asked me a very good question. Did I like you because of who you are or because I wanted someone to be there for Jack when I couldn't be. Someone other than Jessica. Or maybe because I was lonely and justed wanted someone to be there for me." Annie felt a little scared at the intense look in Hotch's eyes but it also made her feel all warm and treasured that she was what inspired the look.

"So... What conclusions did you come to?"

"I think it's a mixture. I feel completely at ease when I leave Jack in your care whenever I have to leave for a case. I realized that I had been feeling very lonely at times and then I realized that I don't feel like that anymore." Hotch reached over the table and gently caressed Annie's fingertips on the hand still holding her wineglass. He looked into her eyes almost frowning. "I feel happy with you. You once told me I couldn't carry the entire world on my shoulder's. Now I know that when I'm with you I feel like I could carry the entire universe – if I wanted to." He let his fingers linger for a moment and then slowly pulled them back. "I know this must seem sudden and I'm sorry if my confession has startled you but I felt that you had to know." He looked at Annie expectantly waiting for her to answer.

"I was told that saving you was going to be hard work," she started looking down on her wine glass. "Then I was asked I was with you to save your son. I was told to figure out my feelings before I got in too deep. Then I was asked if I seriously was dating a strong handsome FBI-agent to get a better relationship with a child. _I _realized that I wanted to save you and I wanted to save your son. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here because when I'm with you I feel treasured, protected, appreciated. I adore Jack but I would still be here even if he was a brat and I loathed him or if he didn't exist. I'm here for you – Jack's a bonus." Annie raised her eyes and found Hotch's looking at her. "And even though you think you're falling in love with me I know I'm in love with you." Hotch smiled.

"You want to heal me?" Annie smiled shyly and looked away.

"You see some serious shit everyday at work. You been through stuff I wouldn't come up with in the most vicious nightmare. It's some sort of female primal instinct or something but my entire body's itching to save you from your demons. Kind of like the prince on the white horse" She shrugged. "But I know I can't heal you." She looked into his eyes. "You have to do that yourself." She reached over and took his hand and gave him a quirky smile. "But if you want to, I can try to kiss it better?"

* * *

**And that's the way I would like it to be in real life. **

**Hopeless romantic I am indeed. Wouldn't change it for the world xD **

**Remember to look out for the sequel! Chance Meetings – first update tomorrow perhaps – either that or Monday!**


End file.
